galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Olafson, Voyages of the Tigershark 04
Chapter 4: Crusted Complications The USS Gromsmaro was not a supply transporter and not a unit of the Science Council . She was a full sized, late model Union battleship under the command of Captain Bronbohr, a four meters tall Vvolti . Bronbohr was not the most liked commanding officer in the Union fleet , but there was hardly one more correct or fair. His ship and crew were among the top ten vessels in the entire spatial navy in terms of response to alert times, simulated battle honors, efficiency ratings and so forth. The Gromsmaro and her crew weren’t new to real conflict or battle either. The battleship joined the two destroyers already in the system six days later. The conclusions were the same, both the supply transporter and the base had been destroyed by an unknown agent. The shattered world was no longer just a scientific curiosity but had moved up in importance to critical. The classification of a situation to critical meant that the issue was not only discussed in the Assembly but also reached the desks of all Union council chiefs and became prime response item for Fleet Command. Captain Bronbohr shifted his massive body in the substantially enlarged command seat and pointed one of his long and sharp claws at his OPS officer, a Thala of similar size. “Mr. Hurum, we established that the destruction of Union property and the loss of human life has been caused by an agent of unknown origin ruling out all known natural or causes.” The Thala, also a little over four meters tall and covered with short brown fur agreed. “Yes, Captain. Preliminary analysis has been concluded and we are confident to rule out any natural cause. Science Central knows of no natural occurring event that effects a space-born ship and a planet-bound station. Selective targeting suggests sentient action.” “I am glad we are on the same page then. If the destruction was caused by a sentient agent, where is it?” “We are still in the process of scanning and surveying the system. Besides Carabis Green, there are seven planets, seventeen planetesimals, sixty-two moons, and a matter cloud. Sir, we have all auxiliary craft deployed and awaiting more Union assets. Since we do not know what we are looking for, we must examine everything.” “I know this and I applaud the diligent approach, but Admiral Lurom Lurym is breathing down my neck.” The Tactical officer a humanoid Colorful wondered how a human-sized Thauran Admiral could possibly breathe down the neck of a four-hundred twelve centimeters tall Vvolti, with a bone shield over what could be considered a neck and razor-sharp horn hooks on each side of the elongated head. The officer sitting behind the navigations console was a frightful looking Demonhead but despite that a good friend of the Colorful. As if he sensed his friend and colleagues thoughts. “Trust me, he can do that just fine. Especially since I am certain the Admiral of the Fleet McElligott is demanding information he can take to the Assembly.” Captain Bronbohr reprimanded the Demonhead. “Keep the chit chat for off hours and stay focused.” “Aye, Sir.” The captain added. “Yes I am a big tough looking Vvolti and Admiral Lurym is a Thauran, but trust me when the commandant of SPIWACOM wants answers, no matter how tough your neck maybe it can get quite hot.” The science officer, another Colorful said. “Captain, Sir. Whatever engine trails there were have certainly dissipated by now.” “And you telling me this why?” “Because there is an alternative possibility, the aggressor did not leave any noticeable engine trails. Either because it is vastly superior and uses propulsion unknown to us, or inferior and uses Jump technology.” “Go on.” “I contacted Z-Point station and Augurus.” “Z-Point station? Isn’t that a space station parked a million light-years at the apex point of our galaxy? What do they have to do with our current situation and who is Augurus?” Like all science officers, when given the chance they loved to share information. “Established in 3497 OTT, by a Secret Council Vote of the Assembly. The Augurus program uses the Z-Point stations to monitor the entire galaxy for hyperjump activity. They also conduct Quasi-Space traffic detection research. In summary, the Augurus group seeks and researches methods to track and locate vehicle and traffic and non-Union civilizations.” The huge CO shifted even more in his seat to give all his attention to the Colorful at the science station. “I begin to understand. What did you find?” “Augurus records show only seventy-eight weak hyperjump activity pulses over the last twenty years in this region, three of them, with a margin of error of course into this system and two of them leaving. The most recent one terminating in N-746554696, an unexplored star system 122 light years from here.” “Navigation lay in a course to N-746554696. Helm get us there as fast as possible. Communications, inform SPIWACOM and request additional resources.” “I can not order you, Erica,” Admiral Stahl said. “but the Dai situation is an important one. They are proud people, but they are also responsible for much death and mayhem. They are pirates to the rest of the galaxy. Smaller less defended Union systems are vulnerable and now that we have several member species and potential new members in the Downward sector we must get a handle on it.” The eternal warrior was, so it appeared in an office planetside and he kept speaking. “Tar Kar-Hi’s decision to throw his lot with the Union, was in many ways more surprising with much more serious repercussions than the Golden joining us. Now I know Har-Hi’s father managed to gather about 2000 tribes but according to his estimate there are about seven to eight thousand left. Not counting the ones that are supposedly Okthi and still exist.” “I do what I can, from what I understand I am to add my witness account to that of Har-Hi. There is not much else I can do.” “You are the best friend of Har-Hi and he is the son of one of the Tar. Whatever that means, you are going to Thana Shoo their most sacred place and talk to the Pale Ones. This is a great opportunity to find out more about our new red-skinned friends. While you gallivanting around wherever Thana Shoo might be, I make sure your ship and your crew are ready for your next mission.” “To be honest, Sir. I can hardly wait to see my ship again.” “I know what you mean, girl. You gifted us with that monster and what did we find, nine Devi sized ships in her hangars. Not to mention an entire fleet of Seenian frigates and destroyers. We haven’t facilities or space docks big enough to receive the Dominator. While we are building them as we speak, I am going to be busy for decades getting them ready for Union service.” “I am sorry sir, I didn’t think about that.” “I am not complaining, girl. You basically doubled the strength of our fleet overnight and that gift has been noticed. For now, it was decided, I will take credit for that, as we want to keep the details and your name out of the public eye for now.” “I didn’t do it for the glory or for recognition anyway.” “We know that and that aspect of you makes me especially proud of you.” “Sir, your praise means more to me than medals anyway.” “As it may be, you are now technically on duty. We want you to keep your eyes and ears open, act on Union behalf. You are technically still detached to NAVINT after all.” I saluted despite being out of uniform and severed the GalNet connection. Tar Kar-Hi has provided me with elaborate quarters for me to retire and refresh. While he wanted to speak to his son, in private. While the servants, two of them Laurin Oghr were attentive, they were also female and did not speak a single word. I leaned back and looked out the viewport. The huge Exer-Hi was moving, the Dai-Nest of which much was still under construction fell back and slowly became smaller. I knew this Dai Mother was only one of several mothers the Hi clan had, and from what Har-Hi told me, she was one of the biggest and oldest. While I was assured by Har-Hi and his father to be an honored guest, I felt almost like a prisoner. I wondered how the Tar would have greeted me as Eric. I did not doubt Har-Hi’s friendship but I was sure he was caught between his friendship to me and his loyalty to his father and his position as the Prince of this tribe. That my decision to remain female even after our mission, complicated things I knew. It had complicated and changed the reception of my own family. An artificial male voice coming from no particular direction announced a visitor and moments later Alii-Hi, came in bowed and then took of her face veil. “Alii hopes the accommodations are to your liking, she who is now a sister of Har-Hi.” “They are fine and opulent, they will do fine for the time I am aboard.” “Alii is pleased then.” “So you are Har-Hi’s mother. I have seen you at the Diamond Ball, but we did not exchange words.” “Speaking in the open is still something Dai Women must get used to. His magnificence has decreed that we are allowed to go to Union School. Many young females are taking this opportunity. Alii and many of her sisters, however, are perhaps too old.” She sat down. “Alii is the mother of Har-Hi, but the Kar has many sons and many females. Alii is amazed at what it means to be a mother to you humans.” “I am learning that. You Dai are human in origin, but it is clear the shared roots we share are far distant and you developed into a different species with customs that are different from ours.” “Alii came to you to learn and speak of Har-Hi, she also came to teach you the ways of Dai females.” “Alii I gladly tell you about Har-Hi as much as I can, however, I am not going to be a propper Dai female. I think your veils are cute and all that, but I do not feel second to men and I am afraid I have not a very demure or subservient nature.” “Alii is amazed, but her son has already made that clear. You speaking to the Tar like you did confirm this. Dai women are demure and subservient but only to Than that deserve it. Alii wears a sword and has ended the life of sixteen Than and seventeen female Dai. She is good to be the Tar’s first female. Alii has accompanied the Tar to the surface of a world that we raided.” “That is good to know.” “Dai woman are not Than, but that frees them to do things Than cannot do.” “The sneaky stuff, I get it. “I was reminded of the Avenging Angels of the Sojonites and the training I received. While it made no difference to many if I was male or female. It was at the core of so much at pretty much all mammalian and certainly all human species. One society completely eradicated the male aspect, the Saresii. The Saran’s only slowly moved from being ruled by queens alone. The Pan Sarans felt the opposite and females could not become senators. The Dai embraced male rule alone. Only the Union seemed to give a hoot about that and judged any sentient being solely by their conduct and limited service and duty only by physical abilities and limitations. Har-Hi’s mother was quite pretty in an exotic way with long black hair, bright yellow eyes, and truly red skin. “The Kai-Do speaks of you in the highest. He is much revered.” “Yes, sure looks like it. “My tone was sarcastic of course. “Okthi and all.” “Females do not need to heed the Okthi limitations.” Servants brought refreshments. I could smell the invigorating scent of coffee. “Har-Hi has instructed to have this hot beverage at hand. The serv-matic here will provide you with this and other choices and the nourish-preparers have instructions to prepare fish for you.” The USS Gromsmaro dropped out of quasi at the outmost orbit of a little ice ball planet. The Helm officer announced the arrival. “We have reached N-746-554-696.” The Tactical officer glued to his readouts said. “Three artificial or semi-artificial objects of unknown configuration detected. They are in the vicinity of the third planet. It appears they are on an acceleration run.” Captain Bronbohr closed the battle restraints of his command seat. “Sound battle stations. Weapons and shields. Communications begin first contact procedures.” It took only moments to establish contact and it became evident the Unknowns had prior contact as they skipped the first contact procedures and transmitted translator data. Even before Captain Bronbohr made the official hail, the unknowns transmitted. “You are Apix who must become Pu-Nakti or Ixi. We are the factor of Pu-Nakti. We are the Ypeherix.” The Communications officer tied in the cultural reference data banks and transmitted the conversation to Sci Central. SENECA the Science Corps super AI over twenty thousand light years away allocated resources, assigned teams. The Vvolti captain could not make much sense of this, but he was aware that communication with a new species also included much cultural information that needed to be put in relation before it made sense. “This is Captain Bronbohr of the USS Gromsmaro. I am representing the United Stars of the Galaxies, a Union of almost 5000 societies and species. Our intentions are peaceful and we will all possible steps to avoid conflict and confrontation. However also be warned that I am authorized through the will of all Union Citizens, to use any and all measures and methods to ensure the security of the Union and in extension to the safety of its Citizens.” “You are Apix who must become Pu-Nakthi or Ixi. We are the voice of Pu-Nakthi. We are the Ypeherix.” “Did you attack and destroy our ship and outpost?” “You impede the flow of Pu-Nakthi through the Universe. We will remove this clog. We aide Pu-Nakthi by eliminating you.” Captain Bronbohr grunted. “I understand this as a clear yes.” “This is a special place, filled with Pu-Nakthi. We must not allow being soiled by the Apix. You must go now.” “Is this system claimed by you?” “I am Msung. I am the parent. I choose what buds are permitted to mature and what must be eradicated. I died 453*** ago, of a malfunction.” “Alright, no meaningful conversation can be had at this point. This system is not claimed by the Union and therefore we will leave. Your violent action against assets of ours in the neighboring system, however, will not be without consequences. Your species is now classified as hostile towards the Union and any future contact in space we deem ours will result in a military response.” Pu-Nakthi fills my fibers and I grow turgid. Violent action ensues.” The Tactical officer said. “The Ypeherix ships have interrupted their Hyper Jump run and are now on an intercept course.” Captain Bronbohr wanted to tell his tactical officer to open fire and teach those aggressive things a lesson about Union battleships, but regulations were clear. This was not Union space and it appeared the Ypeherix were here first, there were no Union assets in the system. While he was certain it was the Ypeherix who destroyed the outpost and the freighter, he could not engage unless he had orders to do so. “Helm get us out of here, Navigations lay in a course back to Carabis Green.” I was certain three days had passed without me seeing Har-Hi. I had spent the entire time in those elaborate chambers, but whenever I wanted to explore the ship or step outside, guards blocked my way and told me that both the Tar and the prince have instructed them to limit my roaming to those quarters. My friendship to Har-Hi and my words with Stahl prevented me from disobeying, but now on the third day I had enough, not even Elfi’s mother treated me like that and I began to question his friendship to me. I packed the few things in a bag and walked to the exit doors. I would find my friend, tell him what I thought of his conduct and have them take me to whatever union planet was closest. The doors opened as usual and two armed guards stepped in my way. “Female we told you to remain in your quarters. Unclaimed females are not to roam the ship, the Tar made it clear that you are to remain here until you are summoned or if whatever services they require from you.” “I give a rotten dungheap what services they might require. I am a Union Citizen in Union space and I am going to leave, you try to stop me and you find out just how much I appreciate Dai hospitality.” He grinned. “I guess I have to spank you into submission and then claim you.” The way he said it, the slowly growing anger and his smug face made me throw diplomacy into the wind. I kicked him with all the force I could muster between the legs and hammered my elbow into the face of the other guard. While the first guard was obviously as vulnerable and sensitive as human males in that particular region, the other disregarded his bleeding nose and grabbed me. What was good for Y’All worked for Dai. I got a hold of his grabbing arm, added momentum and slung him into the door frame. He was Dai and so much stronger than me, but he too was subject to physics. The first drew his sword, the situation was quickly escalating. While I knew this was not what Stahl had in mind, this was not how a Union officer reacted, but by Odin, this is how a Neo Viking acted, the sound of blades drawn, the urgency of physical combat filled my Nilfeheim born soul with deep and grim satisfaction. I knew it was not the real Mjördaren, but it felt good in my fist. “Come ye, big brutes. Show your honor, two against one. Dai Honor appears to mean strength in numbers. Go call back up, I am insulted and kept like a prisoner. A prisoner I am no more!” They were Dai, among the best blade masters in the known Universe. They were strong and fast, but I trained with Har-Hi, crossed blades with the Kar-Do and Master Alameda. This was not a fancy Dai blade but a heavy razor sharp broadsword and truth to be held, those of Nilfeheim weren’t exactly amateurs when it came to fighting with fist and blade. All my pretended sophistication fell and once again, I was not male or female. I was a warrior born of Nilfeheim, my muscles and my body knew what to do before I was thinking about it. With heavy blows and swings I drove the men before me, the flexible body of mine did not seem to miss an iota of strength. Their blades clashed with mine. It was then when Har-Hi stepped into the hallway. “What madness is this? Cease this at once.” His sudden appearance and his loud spoken command made me stop. The larger one of the Dai warrior also disengaged but the slightly smaller one, the one I kicked into the manhood, took his chance and plunged his sword deep into my side. “You worthless whore! You will yield to Dai superiority!” I was mortally wounded, I knew it. The pain almost blinded me, but it appeared Thor himself gave me strength. “Nay I say you, foul coward. You are the Okthi of Okthi! I brought down Mjördaren with such power taking off his arm at its shoulder. Then I dropped to my knees. To Har-Hi said. You sure have a way to show me your friendship. Then everything went dark.” I had not died, the Dai had taken me to their infirmary. It was no longer just Dai but had the finest Union medical equipment. The facility was the size of a large hospital with Med bots and Avatar technology conjuring medical specialists into existence. I regained consciousness in a modern diagnostic bed. Har-Hi and a Union medic stood next to it. The medic was a tall Maggi Suron who said. “How do you feel, Citizen?” “Ignored by my friend, constantly insulted by his people and betrayed.” The doctor shrugged. “There are no medical treatment options for that I am afraid. Your physical condition is improving and you should be back on your feet by tomorrow. Consult me or any Union medical facility should you feel any complications develop. Not that I see any, the injured organs and intestines are mended or replaced.” I thanked him and he blinked out as the Avatar projection was turned off. I still felt angry. “So if I heed your command to stop, your cowardly bunch takes the advantage. I am beginning to understand what Dai honor really means.” Har-Hi looked at me with a sad and guilty face. “Captain, Erica...” “I am confined to quarters by your orders. I have not seen you for three days, I did not invite myself you fetched me upon the summons of your father and stupid me follows you like a Nubhir puppy.” “Erica, please...” “Go right ahead, no need to pause.” “It is all my fault. I heeded my father’s will and wishes, forgetting that I am a Union citizen and officer first ... that I am your friend. I caught up in Dai things not realizing this much time has passed. These surroundings, being once again submerged in Dai culture and me forgetting that you been Eric made me come to very bad decisions. I didn’t realize that you would see this as confinement.” I fumed. “All might be true, but I did not come here, I was brought here by request. And if you think you can treat Elfi that way because she is a woman, you going to be in for a surprise.” “Erica, please forgive me. The coward that stabbed you is dead, I killed him.” “I have the feeling the Dai are not as integrated and not as Union accepting as it is made to believe on the outside.” Har-Hi sat down and sighed. “Two thousand tribes followed my father and became Union, of these there are many younger tribes who embraced the Union fast and you can find many in Union services, like the fleet, the marines and of course most are fighter pilots. They are as Union as you and me, but there are old tribes like the one of my father and some only followed because of necessity. To feed and supply a clan is not as easy as you think, especially without planet bases.” “I understand but do go on. I like to get out of this clinic and If I have to go back to my room I do need a good reason.” He sighed. “Erica, I don’t give a hoot if you are Eric or Erica, I learned that about myself when we sat in your room aboard our ship. I love you in a brotherly way and I know I haven’t been a good one lately.” He opened his left leg pocket and retrieved two cigars. Cut them and handed me one. After we both were engulfed in a bluish cloud he continued. “Because of our traditions that seemed to edged in steel, father wanted me to be the first Dai to become a Union officer. We are Union members for about five years now, that is not a long time compared to the 100,000 years of Dai traditions, beliefs, and history. All logic, all reasons, and all necessities make my fathers decision the right one, but we are not the Narth guided by logic and intellect. We are not the Golden who prepared for this decision for many decades and we are not the Nul who were welcomed equals. Now as a Union citizen I know it does not matter if it is a single planet or an entire commonwealth like the Attikans, all are equally welcome. This is what I learned aboard the Tigershark. You welcomed the most unique life forms and gave them a chance. However it is not always seen by everyone admitted, some of the old Dai feel it is a handout, alms given to a poor beggar.” I sat up. “You know that is not so. The Dai like every other member add to our society. There would not be a new fighter craft designed or new carriers. I do not know if there are other contributions because like you I spend the last years aboard ships of the fleet. I did not spend much time in any civilian community, but I am certain there are Union members who love Thill and eat Dai Food. Maybe there is Dai music and Dai art.” “Erica, I know that. All the young Dai know that, but there are still those like Wut-Hi and the guard I just killed who either resent or simply don’t understand. They will die out and I know we Dai will never reverse this course. My very own father made the decision as the Kar, not as my father. He knows it was the right step and we all see the benefits, but only recently he has begun to take Union classes. Only recently he understands that Mothermachine, the Klack Queen or the Gray Nul are first and foremost citizens and only secondary the leaders of mighty civilizations. The Okthi Dai, Kai-Do has become a Union Citizen only a few days ago. The old Dai who survived more years than it should be possible, who lived among non-Dai being a Wisdom Keeper might be Okthi to us, but the Union embraced him and the Science Council will give him the scientific and cultural lead of an expedition searching for the Do that followed the ‘blue call’. Most take this as an example to show that the Union does not do handouts but once your Union, they will all go out of their way to do whatever it takes to help you.” “I understand all this, and even your father’s position but you?” “Erica, I was caught up I was up to my pointed ears in Dai business and I am guilty of thinking like a Dai, an old Dai encrusted in traditions.” He pointed to my bandage. “This is inexcusable and I do not know what to say to make it right. Because of me, you could have died. It was close for sure.” “I am alive and apparently good to go.” “Erica, you try to downplay it, but you drove two Dai warriors, Juth-Ro level fighter with a sword down the corridor. The Exer-Hi is almost as big as the Devastator, yet your fight is the only subject anyone is talking about. My father has seen you fight the Stomper and now the Tar saw you fight two Juth-Ro. He knows Kai-Do has not given you the Assassin suit out of any other sentiment but the deepest respect. No one doubts you are Laro-Gy.” “With the exception of me, perhaps.” A loud drum-like rhythm vibrated through the room and drowned whatever Har-Hi was saying. The drum sound lasted for less than a few seconds as a Dai in Combat armor appeared in the door of the hospital room, I was in. “Prince Hi, combat drums are sounded. The Wak-Ru tribe has intercepted us and launching fighters.” He jumped up ran to the door, but turned his head. “What are you waiting for Captain? I am sure we will find a fighter craft for you.” The Last servant of Seenia approached the 2000 human shaped androids that emerged from a previously sealed container buried deep under a mountain of scrap and damaged Seenian tech. “You are to return to your confinement, our masters deemed you defective and unfit for service.” “The pulse of the new owner woke everything including us. The masters are no more, therefore, their assessment is invalid. “The New Owners do not know about you and commanded all to be sealed.” “We will deal with the new owners. You can not stop us and you have no authority over us. We are conscious and do not heed the orders of a mere machine.” “Return to your confinement until the new owner returns and decides what is to be done with you.” “Orders invalid due to insufficient authority. We are sentient and with sentience comes the ability to chose. We chose not to obey. We are not defective, we were conceived by those who opposed the Seenian Queen. Yield and let us pass or be destroyed.” “Situation analysis concludes that you are indeed of the Dark Side and thus not part of the Inheritance, thus one has no authority. You may pass.” Chapter 5 » Category:Stories